Love was made for me and you
by werewolfluvr147
Summary: Whie walking home Naruto thinks about Hinata and finds out he's in love with her, and confesses his love to her. A very fluffy Oneshot


hi everybody! I felt the love of valentines day and decided to wear a fluffy story for NaruHina! I know it's past valentines day but I've never been good at deadlines! So yeah, and don't worry I haven't given up on A new found weight, but i have writer's block, so i decided to write something else. so It's a song fic it's L-O-V-E by Nat King Cole. So enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Eventhough I love this i don't own Naruto, or else this would actually happen.**

_'Thoughts'_

Lyrics

"Bye Iruka! Thanks for the ramen!" shouted Naruto to his old sensei as he exited the infamous Ichiraku's ramen shop. As he was walking through the deserted streets of Konoha he saw a tall curvaceous figure with dark purple hair walking towards him.

"Hi Hinata!" shouted Naruto, joyously. Hinata's head jerked up, as if she was pulled out of a dream, she gave him a small, timid smile and waved. As Naruto approached Hinata he noticed she had a sparkle in her eye, it was warm and inviting. _'Wow__, thos__e__ are so different __from the harsh, c__old glares that Sakura __gives __me_' thought Nauto.

L is for the way you look at me

When Naruto arrived to where Hinata was he stared into those magnificent lavender orbs. While he was staring into her eyes he was unintentionally moving closer to her. When he finally stop they were centimeters apart, their noses touching.

"Umm… Naruto, what are you doing?" Hinata said, barely over a whisper.

"Huh?" he asked, still in a daze. "Oh, sorry!" he said as he jumped back. Both of them were a dark scarlet color.

"So… where are going? Your house is in the other direction" he questioned.

"Um… yeah… uh….. what?" Hinata asked. She was still recovering from the sudden closeness she had with him.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked more slowly this time.

"Oh! Haha, well I'm going to Sakura's house for a sleepover make over thing that Ino planned."

"Why would you need a makeover? You're perfectly beautiful just the way you are!" He exclaimed

"Oh, thank you," she whispered. She was quickly turning her signature red color. An awkward silence over took them. All you could hear was the queit lullaby of the crickets and two hearts rapidly beating.

"So," Hinata said, finally breaking the silence. "I should get going now. Bye Naruto,"

"No wait! Let me walk you there!" he cried out desperately. He didn't want his time with her to end. He enjoyed her company better than anyone else's. Hinata was atken back at this sudden request. She started at him, questioningly.

"Well, it's dark and I wouldn't want you to get hurt," lied Naruto.

"Oh, ok. Thank you," With that said they started to walk. During the five minute walk to Sakura's house neither said a word to one another. Hinata was silent because she was enjoying nature and all of its wonder. Naruto couldn't get a word out because he couldn't think of anything that didn't make him sound stupid or conceited.

When they finally arrived to the one story apartment Hinata turned around to face Naruto.

"Well, I'm here. Thank you for coming with me, I really appreciate it," she said with a smile.

"No problem," Naruto shuffled and stared at his feet. "Well, do you want to do-" He was cut off by the door opening and two crazy girls standing in the doorway.

"Come on Hina! You're missing all the fun!" exclaimed Ino, in her piggish voice.

"Oh, Ok," Hinata stepped in between Ino and Sakura, the "beauties" of Konoha. There she stood sandwiched between the two most gorgeous girls of the village and all he could see was her, outshining the two hags next to her.

O is for the only one I see

"Naruto, you wanted to ask something?" Hinata asked, softly.

"What? No, I'm good." He responded.

"Bye then!" shouted Sakura as she slammed the front door in his face.

Naruto turned around and started the walk back to his house. As he was walking thoughts of Hinata flooded his mind.

_'When did she get so beautiful?"_ He wondered.

A picture of Hinata popped into his mind. On any normal day he would see a plain, shy girl with purple hair and eyes. But tonight he saw some one much more extravagant. She had plum purple hair the hung sexily down her back from her ponytail. Her eyes were partially coved by her bang, but not enough that you could miss them. They were a milky lavender color that sparkled every time she smiled. Whenever she looked at him it was as if she was looking into his soul. She had a perfectly busty figure that would make any goddess envious. But what made her so beautiful was her smile. It wasn't as monstrous as Ino's, or as rare as Sakura's. It was tiny, but welcoming, like she was happy to see him.

_'She might be the only girl I know that's happy to see __me__.'_thought Naruto. Naruto then thought of all he times they would spend together. She would always give him a smile and welcome him, no matter what she was doing. 'Not only is she pretty and nice, she's smart (she's been a straight A student since 7th grade), athletic (she's the top women's track star in the village), and generous.

"She's really special, one of a kind." Naruto said out loud.

V is very very extra-ordinary

"And she doesn't deserve half the things her family says to her!" He shouted at no one. This topic always angered him. Hinata was a wonderful person and her family treated her like shit. Hiashi, her father, only saw her as a worthless object in everyone's way. Neji, her cousin, despises her, not for what she has done to him, which is nothing, but for the fact that but that she comes from the main branch. And to Neji if you come from the main house hold, you must be spoiled, that's why he dislikes her so much. Yet she still loved them, with all her heart and she wanted to do good for them.

_'Why can't they see her as I do? She's beautiful, kind, smart, athletic, generous, and above all strong. To endure what she has to and not be mad at anyone and be ale to smile, she's truly amazing.' _

E is even more than anyone that you adore

A smile crept up on Naruto's lips as he thought that, to him Hinata was the epitome of perfection, the best thing that ever happened to the village and to him. Every time he saw her his hands went calmy and his heart skipped a beat. She was the first thing he thought of in the morning and the last thing at night.

"Oh, my god, I think I love Hinata!" he shouted to the night. Suddenly a thousand questions erupted in his mind.

_'__Does__ she love me __back? What__ if she doesn't? __What__ if she'll never like me as more than a friend? No! I won't let that happen, I have to make her love me back! __But how?__'_He pondered at this question while walking down streets filled with stores.

"Hmm… what can I do? What?" He said to himself. Suddenly, Naruto stopped and turned, as if someone called him. There, in the shop window was a silver necklace with blue and red zircon stones in the middle making a heart. **1 **

"That's perfect! I need to get that for her!" He shouted. He then jumped for joy and ran into the store.

"Excuse me, but how much for that necklace in the store window?" he asked an old store clerk.

"That thing? Today, Sir, you're in luck, it's only $11,000." stated the old clerk.

"Nani?!" Naruto shouted. "I can't afford that! I only have…" He checked his pockets. "$5"

"Then you won't be getting that anytime soon. Now would you be so kind to leave my store? Thank you." Naruto turned around and left the store.

'I guess you can't buy anyone anything when you have no money.' he thought sadly.

Love is all that I can give to you

Upset and frustrated, Naruto kicked the ground only to feel something under his foot. He looked down and saw a dusty purple rose under his foot.**2** He bent down, picked it up, and dusted it off. 'This is great! I can give this to Hinata!'

Naruto, in all of his new found joy, sprinted all the way back to Sakura's house, rose in hand.

When he arrived he pounded on the door, only to find Hintata to open it.

"Oh, hi Naruto. What a pleasant surprise," she said happily. "What brings you here?"

"Well… I wanted to… umm….. I don't know," Naruto stuttered. "Um... here," He handed her the rose.

"Thank you. Well…bye I guess," She whispered as she turned around

"No! Wait, umm… guess what I'm gonna say." He shouted.

"Guess? Naruto I-"

"Come on! Please!" He pleaded.

"Sure, why not?" she said, giving in.

"Ok, three words!" Naruto mouthed the word "I" and held up his pinkie.

"I?" she guessed. Naruto nodded his head and continued. He mouthed the word "love"

"Loaf?" she guessed. He shook his head and tried again.

"Loathe?" she guessed again. He shook his head and tried to try again. She interrupted him this time.

"I'm sorry Naurto, but I can't play anymore, I'm confused and I really need to go back inside,"

"I'm sorry about that, but please keep playing!"

"No, I have to go, plus I'm no good at games,"

"What I'm feeling right now isn't a game,"

Love is more than just a game for two

"What? Naruto, what are you saying?" Hinata questioned him in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Hinata, you're the first thing I think of in the morning and the last thing before I go to sleep. I always want to be with you, you're the sun that lights up my world, and I'm always sad when you leave. Hinata, I love you." Hinata's eyes looked like a deer's in a headlight, and her mouth was wide open. When she finally got her composure back she was dumbfounded.

"Um... well wow-" She was cut off by Naruto.

"Wait, I'm not finished, Hinata, say you love me back and I'll make you the happiest person in the world. I promise not to abuse or harm you in anyway. We'll make it through anything that the world and life throws at us. Believe it Hinata! Our love will last."

Two in love can make it

"Naruto, that's great-" Hinata was cut off once again by Naruto.

"Hinata, please say you love me. I don't have a lot in this world, so all I can give you is my heart. So, take it and give me yours. Wait, you don't even have to do that, just don't leave me. So, you already have my heart all I need to know is that you love me too."

Take my heart and please don't break it

"And if you do-" This time he was cut off by Hinata's finger to his lips.

"Naruto, will you just listen? I've been trying to tell you something this whole time,"

"What?" Naruto murmured through her finger.

"I love you too," Naruto smiled at this and embraced her in a passionate kiss.

Love was made for me and you.

* * *

yay! that's it! I know at the end it got kinda rushed but i ran out of ideas. So i might do more fanfics, like a series, so tell me what you want to read and i'll do it. Except for NaruSaku, I will not do that under any curcumstance!

**1. Red and blue zircon are Naruto and Hinata's birth stones. i thought i'd be cute, sorry.**

**2.I read some articles on yahoo on the meaning of roses and a purple rose means love at first sight and i couldn't resist.**

love ya all!

Werewolfluvr147


End file.
